1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid jet head, a liquid jet head, and a liquid jet apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as an apparatus which ejects ink in the form of droplets (hereinbelow, just referred to as “ink droplets”) toward a recording medium to record characters or images thereon, there has been used an ink jet printer (liquid jet apparatus) provided with an ink jet head (liquid jet head) which ejects ink droplets toward a recording medium from a plurality of nozzle holes.
The above inkjet head is provided with a head chip. For example, a head chip disclosed in JP 2001-341298 A is provided with a base plate which is made of, for example, glass and a plurality of partition walls which are arrayed on the base plate and made of a piezoelectric material, wherein channels for housing ink are defined between the partition walls. Drive electrodes are formed on side surfaces of the partition walls and electrically connected to extraction electrodes formed on the base plate. A flexible printed board is connected to the extraction electrodes on the outer side with respect to the partition walls.
In this configuration, when voltage is applied to the drive electrodes through the flexible printed board and the extraction electrodes, the partition walls are deformed. The deformation of the partition walls increases the pressure inside the channels, and ink housed inside the channels are thereby ejected through nozzle holes.
Recently, there have been proposed various techniques for increasing the number of nozzle holes in order to improve the density of characters or images recorded on a recording medium. For example, JP 2001-341298 A discusses a configuration in which a base plate of a first head chip and a base plate of a second head chip are bonded to each other to achieve high-density recording.